darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Aberrant spectre
Aberrant spectres are Slayer monsters that require level 60 Slayer to kill. They frequently drop large amounts of valuable herbs and herb seeds. A Macaw Summoning familiar is helpful as it will improve herb drops (however herbs will no longer be noted) (requires level 41 Summoning), as will herb gloves (a reward from the Fist of Guthix minigame). They are an excellent source of medium-high level herbs such as ranarrs and lantadymes, and also drop various low and high-priced seeds. Strengths and weaknesses Aberrant spectres have an extremely potent stench that drains stats and life points very quickly, so they are very deadly to fight without proper protection. A nose peg, mask of stench/helm of foulness, slayer helmet, or full slayer helmet protects against the stench. They are weak against either thrown weapons or arrows, depending on their location – spectres in Morytania Slayer Tower are weak to thrown weapons, whereas spectres in Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon are weak to arrows. Spectres use a rapid and quite accurate Magic attack with a max hit of 297, which will hit fairly often even with good magic defence. If fought without a nose peg or slayer helmet you will be hit for heavy damage every hit, and suffer massive stat drains. Note that their attacks can be especially hard on dual-use beast of burden/combat familiars like the spirit terrorbird, to the point that one's stay is usually limited by the familiar's lifespan, rather than one's own. If a tank approach is desired when killing aberrant spectres, a shield or shield-bow is of utmost importance, as it enables the use of defensive and healing abilities. It is possible for a player in Karil's armour with a dark bow or blisterwood stakes and a shield to stay for an extended period of time with minimal food or prayer if Rejuvenate, with shield, or Guthix's Blessing, without shield, is used upon filling the adrenaline bar. Another easy and fast method to kill aberrant spectres in the Slayer Tower would be to use Blisterwood stakes, Sagaies, or Dragon darts with either offhand dragon darts or a d'hide shield with full dragonhide armour along with the proper protection while using ranged abilities, using rejuvenate and regenerate as and when needed. Using this method along with ava's accumulator will allow for extended trips with minimal loss of ammunition and food. Using sacrifice appropriately will eliminate the need of food and any defensive abilities if you are above level 130 combat. Spectres have a short-range magical attack. Players can take advantage of this in the Slayer Tower and Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon by luring them into an obstacle and using a weapon with a large attack range. Spectres were made aggressive in the 14 July 2014 update. A salve amulet, or a salve amulet(e), may also prove to be useful. Locations Morytania Slayer Tower (middle floor) These aberrant spectres are located on the middle (first) floor of the Morytania Slayer Tower, on the east side. There are gates that can be opened to get to them at the entrances to their area. There are a number of ways to reach the slayer tower. The fastest is the teleport from the Mask of Stench/Helm of Foulness to just outside the door to the spectres. A ring of slaying teleports a player directly outside the tower. Alternatively, the fairy ring, Canifis Lodestone, Kharyrll teleport or Kharyryll Portal will teleport players near-by to return. The player can also use a Mask of Broken Fingers, a Mask of the Abyss or their upgraded versions to teleport to other floors of the Slayer Tower and then use the central stairs. The spectres here are weak to thrown weapons, so the best option is to use sagaies or blisterwood stakes. Other Tier 70 ranged weapons such as Crystal bow and Karil's crossbow are also viable options, as they can always hit the spectres. If your range level isn't that high, any other weapons above 70 are fine. In addition, the spectres in the tower are in lower numbers than the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon and are fairly spread out, so players may need to wait for the spectres to respawn on occasion. Extra combat xp or cash is available at this location by taking a Slayer contract with Markus so many players come here to do their tasks. The contract gives an extra 22 Slayer experience per kill, regardless of whether or not you have aberrant spectres as your task. If you are interested only in faster kills it might be suggested to use other locations for a slayer task. Killing aberrant spectres at the Slayer Tower is often used as a way to make money, due to the short distance between the tower and the bank in Canifis. Fast teleport options to a bank, such as the ring of kinship or TokKul-Zo, will reduce banking time further. Another possibility is to use the Tool leprechaun at the farming patch due south of the Slayer Tower to note the herb drops and then return to the tower. Players who use Summoning familiars can recharge their summoning points at the obelisk on the way to the tower. Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon These aberrant spectres are located in the Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon, in the central area of the bottom floor of the dungeon. The dungeon is accessed by descending the well in Pollnivneach. Players will need to have completed the Smoking Kills quest to access the dungeon. In the dungeon you will be subjected to harmful smoke as well as the Aberrant spectre's stench, so using a slayer helmet is mandatory. Using only the individual components of the helmet will result in almost certain death, either from the spectres' stench or the smoke in the well. The fastest access is the teleport from the Mask of Stench/Helm of Foulness to just outside the barrier to the spectres. Quick access to the dungeon can also be gained by using a ring of slaying to teleport to Sumona, moving one's house to Pollnivneach and using Teleport to House, or using a Pollnivneach tablet (requires completion of the Love Story quest). These spectres are weak against arrows, so a crystal bow or magic shieldbow with broad arrows or above is very helpful in killing them quickly. Utilising a combat familiar would greatly speed up kills, as there is a Summoning obelisk in the same area as the spectres. This place is more deserted than the Slayer Tower, making it an ideal option to finish a slayer task quickly and efficiently. A cannon may be used here, allowing for much faster kills. However, this will cause many spectres to attack at once, making protection prayers a must to tank their attacks. With the Evolution of Combat update, it is recommended to use a cannon here with healing abilities such as Soul Split and Rejuvenate, as protection prayers only offer 50% protection against their magic attacks. Champions' Challenge Aberrant spectres are one of the races who have lesser champions in the Champions' Challenge distraction and diversion. To fight the Aberrant Spectre Champion, the player must kill aberrant spectres until one drops a Champion scroll, which is an extremely rare drop. Drops Charms Seeds Herbs All herb drops are noted. Weapons and armour Other drops Rare drop table drops Universal drops Trivia *''Aberrant'' means absurd or abnormal, spectre means ghost. *The name of the monster used to be spelled "Aberrant specter", but it was changed to the British -re ending in a hidden update several years ago. *This monster's examine is similar to that of the Plague frogs, which is "A very smelly frog." *With the bloom lighting update on 28 November 2011, the appearance of aberrant spectres changed for players who enabled the feature. de:Fäulnis-Geist fi:Aberrant Spectre nl:Aberrant spectre